Conventionally, in an image processing apparatus wherein a scanner unit and a printer unit are provided as separate members at a predetermined positional relationship, the scanner unit and the printer unit respectively provided with user interface sections are typically adopted. These user interface sections are used in displaying a variety of information, or entering commands to execute processing.
In the foregoing image processing apparatus provided with two user interface sections, either one of these user interface sections, which the user finds more convenient to use in its visibility and operability is mainly used. For example, in the typical structure of the image processing apparatus wherein the scanner unit and the printer unit are combined, the scanner unit is provided above the printer unit, for convenience in setting an original document or replacing the original document currently set with another original document. In this typical structure, the mainly used user interface section would be the user interface section of the scanner unit. Therefore, the user interface section of the scanner unit is conveniently situated for the user (in an upper part of the image forming apparatus). This interface section of the scanner unit would therefore be mainly used.
As an example of such conventional image processing apparatus, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-297388/1996 (Tokukaihei 8-297388, published on Nov. 12, 1996) discloses an image processing apparatus wherein display means of the scanner unit displays information on both a scanner unit and a printer unit, while display means of the printer unit displays information on only the printer unit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-253084/1994 (Tokukaihei 6-253084, published on Sep. 9, 1994) discloses a composite machine terminal equipment provided with a variety of functions such as a print function, a copy function, a facsimile function, etc., wherein when its functions are to be expanded, an operation panel provided as standard equipment and a detachably provided operation panel as an expansion display means are controlled so that both panels can cooperatively operate, to attain an improvement in economical aspect.
In the foregoing conventional examples, complicated information on the printer unit is displayed using the large size display section of the scanner unit or another detachably attached unit. However, the above conventional display structures has such problem that the user gets confused as it is unclear which of the plurality of display sections is to be seen. For example, in a combined use of the scanner unit and the printer unit, generally, the user sees both of the display sections of these units which are provided one above the other, and performs a necessary processing based on the information displayed in either one of the display sections, which the user finds more useful.
Namely, in the conventional image forming apparatuses of the above publications, when the user enters a command for executing a processing, or checks a status of the processing, etc., the user's eyes are caught by both the information in the scanner-side display means and the information displayed in the printer-side display section. It is therefore difficult for the user to check the displayed information and recognize the contents thereof, resulting in poor operability. Particularly, when the user, who is not used to the image forming apparatus, operates the apparatus, the foregoing problem of making the user confused by the different information respectively displayed in the plurality of display means, and in this case, the operability would be more significantly lowered.
Namely, in the image forming apparatus displayed in the above publication, information is displayed on the scanner-side display means and the printer-side display means, and therefore, it is likely that the operator gets confused, and for the user, the information displayed in the user interface is difficult to be recognized.
For example, in the structure wherein the scanner unit is provided above the printer unit, the user of the apparatus typically operates while observing the scanner-side display means. In this state, since the printer-side display means is hidden by the scanner unit, the user needs to crouch down to check the display on the printer-side display means.
Namely, in the conventional image forming apparatuses of the above publications, a large amount of information is typically displayed respectively in the plurality of display means which are provided at positions apart from other, which makes the operator difficult to recognize the contents of all the information. Namely, the image processing apparatus disclosed in the above publication has such a drawback in that the information displayed in the user interfaces are difficult for the operator to recognize, resulting in poor operability. Particularly, in the case where the scanner-side display means and the printer-side display means have mutually different display capacities or functions, the respective information would be displayed in different manner, and in this case, the problem of vexatious complication in recognizing the contents of the displayed information would become more serious.